happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Maasa Shirahone
Maasa Shirahone (白骨マーサ, Shirahone Maasa), sometimes romanized as "Martha," is a 1st year student and the secretary of the Student Council. Wanting to fit in somewhere that was just as cool and stylish as he is, Maasa had no choice but to join the student council. His hobby is making handmade sweets which he distributes with a smile and calls out "Everyone~ Eat it~!"Character bio page.. When he makes a pledge with Furanui, he transforms into the Magic Knight Ritter Amethyst. Appearance Maasa has green eyes and his hair is cut short and stylized in a boyish manner. He has a bit of hair known as an ahoge that is emotive and matches his mood. Because he is a member of the student council, he wears an inverted variant of the Binan High School uniform: a black shirt with a white blazer. Unlike the other two members of the student council, he does not wear a vest. Instead, he wears a pair of visible white suspenders. His pants are black and his shoes are brown, the standard uniform colors. Personality Maasa is the youngest member of the student council and acts accordingly. Fond of things that are either cool, cute or beautiful, he grimaces at the very idea of something that doesn't fall into one of those three categories. Over the years, he has grown into a vindictive teenager. In order to feel better about the bullying he endured in elementary school over his weight, Maasa fills the cookies he bakes with fattening ingredients to make others gain weight. History He grew up together and attended the same elementary school as his cousin Ichiro Dougo. His original name was Magozaemon, an old fashioned name that he was teased about on occasion. Although Ichiro tried to be supportive of him, Maasa felt that Ichiro was going about it the wrong way. This was because that even at such a young age, Maasa was morbidly obese and was unable to control his eating habits. Ichiro mistook their classmates' cheering for Maasa's appetite as genuine and failed to see that casting Maasa as a lead in the school play due to his heavy weight was upsetting. Eventually, Maasa moved away for around four years. During this time, he changed his name from Magozaemon to Maasa in order to shed his old persona. Maasa gave up carbohydrates and adapted a much healthier lifestyle. By the time he returned to Binan City and enrolled in high school, he had lost a considerable amount of weight. Although Ichiro also attended the same high school, Maasa made no effort to befriend him or even talk to him, still angry about how oblivious Ichiro was in elementary school. Although he was only a first year, he managed to join the student council as its secretary. Since then, he has nurtured a vindictive personality, taking up baking sweets as a hobby only to include fattening, addictive ingredients in hopes of fattening up their fellow students. For the most part, he goes along with Edelstein's plans because the idea is cool to him. Sometimes he grows frustrated with Furanui, though, calling him uncute, but overall he is compliant in their plans. There are occasions when he needs to interact with Happy Kiss, such as during the intergrade swimming competition. Wanting to win, he is willing to compete with Taishi. The most important thing to Maasa is beauty, as shown by his remarks about the beauty of other people, and how upset he becomes when his beauty is marred. Those who are either ugly or think of him as ugly are the kinds of people Maasa considers to be beneath himself. While Edelstein makes an effort to create a monster to defeat Happy Kiss, Maasa is happy to go along with the plans because it makes him part of a cool, powerful group. He is always eager to pick a fight, usually targeting Ichiro due to the resentment he feels toward his cousin. Even though Maasa sticks with Edelstein because he wants to be a part of something cool, he is quite loyal to the group and is willing to fight Happy Kiss in order to allow Ata to attack Kyoutarou without interruption. Although Maasa was uncomfortable with his appearance in elementary school, he eventually comes to embrace himself as he is, noting that "Maasa is Maasa," indicating that he is no longer the overweight person that he used to be as Magozaemon. Despite being comfortable at the weight he is now, being called Magozaemon by his cousin absolutely infuriates him, reminding him of the darker part of his past he tried to hide away. Quotes "Noble and virtuous!" References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Student Council Category:Magic Knights Category:Edelstein